tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Diomedes)
|master= n/a |jspirit= ディオメデス |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B |luck= D |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Disengage |skill2value= B |skill3= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill3value= B |skill4= Eyesight of Divine Detection |skill4value= B |np1= Theótita Adikitís |np1target= Anti-Divine |np1rank= B |np2= Diomídi Antallagís |np2target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np2rank= B }}|affiliation = n/a|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'3"|weight = 155 lbs|birthp = Greece|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Red|armament = Spear, armor|likes = Cars (the faster, the better)|dislikes = Acts of dishonor|talent = Capable of never showing hubris|enemy = Achilles, , Penthesilea, Medusa|imagecol = Blue}}Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is a Lancer-class Servant who was originally planned to be in ''Fate/Reverse'' but the idea was eventually scrapped. He also appears as a Rider Servant in ''Fate/Revive''. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is Diomedes (ディオメデス, Diomedesu), one of the many famous Greek heroes who fought in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trojan_War Trojan War] along with Achilles, Odysseus and Ajax. He was renowned to have been the second best warrior after Achilles in the Greek Army that laid siege to the city of Troy. He is also a member of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epigoni Epigoni], being the mightiest warrior among the others in the group. Before the Trojan War, Lancer's father [[Tydeus|'Tydeus']] was part of a group of seven kings (known as the Seven Against Thebes), who battled against the city of Thebes (the Greek one, not the allied Trojan one) and were all killed. Lancer, along with the sons of the other kings swore revenge against Thebes, they formed the 'Epigoni'. Tens years after the death of his father, Lancer along with other Epigoni avenged the deaths of the Seven Against Thebes when they defeated the city's army in battle. Lancer was one of many who were bound by an oath to honor the marriage of Menelaus and Helen of Sparta, when the Trojan prince Paris stole Helen and took her back to Troy, Lancer was summoned by Menelaus' brother Agamemnon to fight the Trojans and recover Helen back to Menelaus, as he had sworn the oath like many others. Lancer was the youngest and most military experienced of the Greek kings who sailed to Troy, he was also chosen by the goddess Athena to become her personal and favorite warrior. He was also the only warrior along with Odysseus who partook in stealth raid operations during nighttime. During the war, Lancer battled Aeneas and would've killed him with his spear but Aphrodite intervened to save her son, as a result Lancer ended up wounding the goddess instead of his intended target. Upon learning that Aphrodite had been injured by Lancer from Apollo, Ares the god of war decided to join the battle and aid the Trojans, Athena decided to aid Lancer in the fight against Ares by driving his chariot while invisible due to wearing the Helmet of Hades. When they dueled, Lancer was able to wound Ares in the stomach with the same spear he pierced Aphrodite with, thus being the only human to succeed in injuring two Olympian deities in a single day. He defeated Hektor many, many times during the Trojan War, though he was unable to slay the famed prince of Troy due to Olympian intervention, as it was already fated that Achilles will be the one to kill him. Many famous warriors who fought for Troy fell at the hands of Lancer to the point that they feared him more than they feared Achilles himself. At the funeral games dedicated to Patroclus, Lancer was the one who won all the competitions. He and Achilles would come to a major dispute with one another during the later stages of the Trojan War. It began when the warrior queen Penthesilea and her Amazons marched into battle against the Greeks, during the battle Lancer slew two of Penthesilea's finest warriors named Alcibie and Derimacheia, while Achilles himself killed Penthesilea in a duel. Upon seeing Penthesilea's body, Achilles felt remorse for having to kill her, however Lancer's cousin Thersites mocked Achilles for mourning over the enemy he just killed, Achilles became enraged at Thersites and ended up killing him with a single blow. Only Lancer mourned for Thersites since the latter was known to have been a callous, despicable person to everyone else. Lancer wanted to to kill Achilles for Thersites' death, but the other leaders persuaded the two mightiest Achaean warriors against fighting each other. Eventually, Lancer calmed himself and agreed to reconcile with Achilles, though he would never forgive him for what had happened. Lancer along with Odysseus took the Palladium, the image of Athena, from the city of Troy during the night as it was prophesied that the city wouldn't fall unless the Palladium was taken from it. Lancer was one of the many Greeks inside the Trojan Horse as part of Odysseus' strategy to finally take the city. After the war ended and the Greeks returned back to their homes, Lancer discovered that his wife had been unfaithful to him as a result of Aphrodite's influence, her form of punishing Lancer because he wounded her during the war. Lancer then left for Italy where he established many cities and eventually he made peace with Aeneas and founded a city named after Aphrodite as a peace offering to the goddess, therefore receiving her forgiveness. He would eventually die peacefully of old age. Appearance Lancer's appearance is described as truly to be that of a noble warrior of great intelligence. His armor, that has three different versions of its appearance, is considered to be just as majestic in look as one would imagine Greek armor to be. Lancer's eyes always shows a look that he is constantly taking in all the information from the object or person he is staring at. Personality Lancer's personality is still the same as it is when he was a Rider in Fate/Revive. He would've developed a rivalry with both Medusa and Penthesilea, the former because Lancer was a chosen warrior of Athena, the latter because of his involvement in slaying two Amazons under Penthesilea's command in the Trojan War. Abilities Lancer clearly shows that he is indeed everything as his legends states him to be in a battle. While he shows calmness and a tactical mind, his method of fighting is like that of a man of war relishing his battles. This brutality has always been cited in his legend as his killing spree on the battlefield was almost impossible to stop. He does not hold back to any opponent and absolutely shows no mercy even if it's a mere skirmish or a friendly spar. Even though he is merciless, Lancer still has considerable amount of self-restraint. In battle, he stands out and emits an intimidating aura. During the course of the Trojan War, it was not Achilles who was feared the most by the Trojans, but Lancer. Lancer is very skilled with his Noble Phantasm spear, Theótita Adikitís, being able to deal with even enemies who get in at close range. Lancer is perfectly aware about the disadvantages that carrying his long spear holds, and yet he has managed to work out a way to make it difficult for his opponent to land a hit on him. His level of spearmanship is considered to rival that of Tadakatsu Honda according to Sarutobi Sasuke. Lancer's armor, Diomídi Antallagís, has three different versions of it's appearance and each one grants him a unique ability as long as he is wearing that particular version of his armor. . Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Lancer Class Servants